In various types of organizations, decisions may be made regarding the operations of the organization. An organization may operate computing systems that execute decision engines that are programmed with artificial intelligence routines or other types of algorithms to automatically make decisions. Such automated decision engines may access input data and analyze the data to determine a result of the decision. However, traditional decision engines may output the result and not provide any reasons as to why the particular result was determined. Because traditional decision engines may fail to provide visibility into the decision making process, traditional decision engines may make it difficult or impossible to improve the decision making process and enable higher confidence in the decision results.